


Exploding in feels

by Cherisher



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Y'all don't judge now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherisher/pseuds/Cherisher
Summary: I'm a sucker for Ladrien





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miraculous-Content](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Miraculous-Content).



> Inspired by this comic by Miraculous-Content on Tumblr  
> https://miraculous-content.tumblr.com/post/160089093242/marinette-went-home-that-day-and-squealed-into-her

“Cheer up, kid!” Plagg shouted as he buzzed past the sofa for the fourth time. “You’ve been moping around ever since Tuesday and it is starting to get on my nerves.”

Adrien lay lethargically in the white sofa’s pillows, his blond head buried a foot under the sea of softness with arms stretched out lazily across the backing. A long whine, a groan, another slightly louder groan, and a muffled sigh later, Adrien pulled himself out of the haven of cushions. His hair was a mess, his green eyes dark around the edges from lack of sleep and his face seemed to droop. After sucking himself out of the void of white pillows he flopped backwards into the cushioned heap.

“Noooooooo... Plaaaaaaaaggggg… how many days has it been since ladybug’s departure?” He held up his hands and curled some fingers shut after mumbling some numbers, “Five… Six... Six days, Plagg. Six days without Ladybug, and I’m already feeling the effects.” He slid down the sofa’s silky surface and simply gazed at the window. Oh, how often he would watch as Ladybug flew past his window after every Akuma attack. He had always wanted to call out to her; to call out to his Lady and tell her his true feelings.

But alas, the entire week had been nothing, but quiet. No Akuma, no Ladybug, no noteworthy disturbances, just… quiet.

He allowed himself to slip further down the sofa, slouching into an abyss of loneliness. Plagg had finally slowed down from his high-speed flight and had floated over to his owner. Looking down at the uncomfortable position Adrien had put himself in, the dishevelment of his hair, the tired look on his face, it all looked extremely concerning now.

“Kid…” Plagg opted but got no response. “Kid, please you’re scaring me… You feeling alright?” The response was a slow and long sigh.

“Adrien?” Plagg said floating a little closer to his master’s field of vision.

The fuzzy black blob moving towards him grew larger, but its focus didn’t improve. Everything seemed to be a haze now, blurry and indistinct. His sense had begun to fail him, sounds soon became white noise, Plagg’s voice a hum through the crackle of ambient traffic sounds. Adrien began to slip away, sleep felt much a necessity right now. 

A red flash came from outside the window.

Adrien’s eyes shot open. The crisp image of Ladybug burned into his brain as he saw her swing along the rooftops. Ladybug was back, she was here. All reasoning went out the window. Adrien flung himself from the sofa, landing on the floor feet first and skidding to a halt. 

His mind went to what to say, but all he could think of was his lady. He drew a breath and cried out to the open window, the shock still shaking his system from dormancy. _“Ladybug!?"_

His voice filled the room for a split-second before dissipating into the air. He was left standing there, fists balled from the sheer cry of his plea. 

Plagg gently floated past his face. Adrien’s hands instantly slapped his blushing cheeks, covering his mouth from shouting anything else. He kept staring out the window, wondering, “…do you think she heard me?”

“Of course not…” Plagg amusedly explained while leaning back, “You only shouted it at the top of your lungs like the love-struck goof you are.”

Adrien dropped his hands and shot a piercing glare at Plagg. “Hey, Kid, not my fault you are hopelessly…”

“Did you call me?” Plagg immediately shot behind Adrien’s shirt when he heard the voice. Fortunately, the intruder didn’t see the black blob make its dash for the closest hiding spot. 

Ladybug sat crouched on the window still, a hand on the frame for support, her eyes an intense pale sky blue as she stared directly into his. Adrien stared back at her, breathless and paralysed from the neck down. Each one had an intense blush on each other’s face, yet neither seemed to notice. 

Marinette, who was under the mask, had her thoughts racing mercilessly in her head. Adrien had stopped breathing the moment he laid eyes on her. Each one smiling, but both internally freaking out. Adrien's week had been nothing, but quiet. Now, this evening was going to be nothing but quiet.


	2. How to spend an evening in Paris

Adrien lost all words. His lady was stooping over on his window sill staring down at him, he was gaping like an awestruck fan and no words seemed to want to come out. No matter what he wanted to do, the words he wanted to express couldn’t form in his mouth. Just before, he was babbling to himself about how he wanted to confess his love and spill all his emotions to her. Yet, the very thought of actually confessing to Ladybug made him weak in the knees and caused his throat to seize up.

Unconsciously, his hand reached up and assumed its all too familiar position of rubbing his neck back and forth. He smiled apologetically, a reflex of too many years without friends. He couldn’t hide the obvious body language; he was a hardcore fan.

“Oh! I didn’t mean to…” he squeezed out after some concentration. Like Ladybug, millions of thoughts raced through his head. He self-consciously looked back up at her. As she jumped down to his room, he noticed she was waiting patiently for him to say something…

The recognition of what he did hit him like a tonne of bricks. He felt so stupid. Of course, he didn’t have anything to say to her! He merely acted out of instinct, he wasn’t planning on making her go out of her way. She probably had someplace to be, something important to do; and here he was shouting out her name like he had some right to call her over whenever he wanted. He felt so selfish, so foolish, an idiot with no consideration to the one person he loved. His body tensed up further.

“I’m sorry,” Adrien regretfully said. His hand that wasn’t gripping his neck clenched into a fist beside him. “I… I…”

When she entered Adrien’s room, she was smiling, but as he stuttered and tried to get out more words, her smile fell and concern grew. Inside his heart and brain, Adrien was at war with himself, and it was visible even to Ladybug. He wanted her to leave, but also for her to stay. He felt awkward, torn between the feelings of regret and missing her so much. It had been days since he last saw her.

Ladybug took a step backwards. Marinette knew Adrien personally, and from past experiences, it felt best to leave him be. Usually, she would hear of Adrien’s problems from the chain of friends, but here it was in the flesh; she felt extremely unprepared. Adrien was a perfect boy to her, but he had his issues that everyone kept well away from. She wanted to help him, she raised her hand in the air, reaching out to console him.

She was inches before touching his shoulder when she slowly lowered her hand. Nobody wanted to have some complete stranger tell them how to deal with their personal problems if she tried to interfere she would only cause him to distance himself further from her more.

She made her mind, and turned to go, grasping her yo-yo and extending its length.

“Wait!”

A hand grabbed her wrist. Ladybug stopped and her movements froze. “Since you’re here, would you like to stay a while?” She heard him say behind her.

The hand itself wasn’t forceful; it wasn’t rough or demanding and it was most certainly not causing her any pain. However, the mere touch caused needles to pass through the superhero armour and though her arm. She turned to look back, her face almost as red as her costume. Adrien had moved quickly. Before, he was a good five feet away, but now he stood within whispering distance of her, holding her hand delicately in his.

She looked down at her hand. Adrien’s hand was there too, holding hers like he wanted to. Her blush flourished more the longer she stared at the contact. Marinette considered the two options; run and hide, or stay. She broke her gaze from the hands and looked up at Adrien. He was staring at her intently, all his doubt from before washed away in the heat of the moment. Her Adrien was asking her to stay. She had dreamed of a situation like this. Ladybug lifted her other hand and placed it on his, returning the restrained stare into his eyes and saying the ever-important words, “I-I would love to!”

Three rounds of Mecha-Strike III passed by, either one of them lost in each other’s company. Ladybug won with ease at the Dance-Dance Revolution and smashed Adrien at a race long the rock climbing wall. Adrien showed her almost every inch of his room and she loved every minute. He explained many things about his career and his passion towards various ideas. He showed her pictures that he embarrassedly took of her in action months prior and his collection of Shounen Manga he built over the years. Ladybug showed him her yo-yo; how to throw it and bring it back, the phone feature, she even snapped a photo of Adrien blushing hard. The afternoon had quickly slipped past them.

By dusk, they had settled down on the couch. A film rolling calmly in front of them set a lazy atmosphere and fresh popcorn sat between them. Ladybug was paying attention to the movie, while Adrien was paying less attention to the screen and more to his Lady. She looked so beautiful sitting crossed legged on the couch. Any setting, to be honest, would make her features glow. She is amazing Adrien kept telling himself.

As the credits scrolled down the screen Ladybug turned to thank Adrien for the afternoon. He happy ogled at ladybug’s face. For the entire movie, he had paid attention to nothing else, so why stop now? Ladybug blushed and looked away bashfully. She got up and quietly thanked him again. She dashed and leap through the open window before he could get up.

Adrien sat back idly on the couch and merely whispered, “You’re amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, all inspired by the ever lovely comic made by Miraculous-Content  
> https://miraculous-content.tumblr.com/post/160089093242/marinette-went-home-that-day-and-squealed-into-her
> 
> Subscribe for the final chapter!


	3. The effects of a memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette wakes up.  
> So do her memories of the night prior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt this was needed.

Marinette was ecstatic. She hugged tightly the pillow tightly to her chest with both arms and legs. The early morning sun shone down through the window and radiated the sea of dark blue washing down her back. She let her hair down as soon as she got back from Adrien’s and fell asleep immediately on the couch. Somehow, she could fall asleep after everything she experienced. The morning after however, she felt the effects hit her like a bullet train.

Her blushing cheeks and eyes peered over the edge of the soft cushion as she reminisced every detail from last night. The movie was less than to be desired but it was the company that she was blissfully remembering. Talking to Adrien freely was a major milestone, but hanging out with him was a conquest she hadn’t planned…

Even if she were Ladybug at the time she still hung out with him none the less. She got to spent hours with Adrien; talking, playing games, watching a movie… although, she was secretly watching Adrien more than paying attention to the movie…

Like lightning, the memory struck home and she squeezed the pillow further, wrestling it around in a bear hug and clamping her eyes shut. Her replay of the night finally caught up and re-enacted the last few moments of the evening; Adrien was staring at her for the entire movie. He was simply gazing at her. He didn’t even try to hide it. Captivatingly staring at her like she was a work of art in the Louvre and he was the art lover. Her blush ran deeper through to her neck.

Why was he staring like that? Why, Adrien? He suggested the movie, yet he watched her the entire time?

And he was even staring after it finished!

She let out a muffled scream into the pillow as she rolled around on her extended couch. Why? Why? Why?

Marinette crawled into a ball of self-pity and questioned the same scene for another three minutes. It was a fantasy thinking about the night prior. 

What if she looked back at him? Would he have blushed as well? What if she just turned around and kissed him?

She let another scream into the shield of softness.  
“Marinette? Are you getting ready for school, young Lady?” she heard one of her parents call from the kitchen just below the trapdoor. 

She lifted her head out from the mess of unrestrained hair and pushed it away to the see the clock just ticking over to seven in the morning.

She looked down at her attire. She was in Chat Noir pyjamas since before her patrol of the city and was still in them. Before she starting thinking about the attire she wore under the suit during the hang-out, she leapt off the couch and began getting dressed for school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You caused this.  
> You know who you are.  
> I love you for it.  
> But you did this.


	4. A pillowed couch makes a bad bed

‘On a scale of 1 – 10, how you rate your experience?’

The movie application on the television screen hovered those words across the paused credits of the movie. The incredibly wide window poured early morning light into the room and a breeze filtering through the open panel. Adrien sat up from his slumberous position on the couch and blindly felt around for the remote. Groggy and dishevelled, in pain from the stiff couch and a numb brain from waking up. Still in yesterday’s clothes, like always.

Adrien’s hand caught the remote from the edge of the table and held it up to his face. The small black display read out a red LED set of numbers; 6:30 flashed on and off between hazy blinks.

Adrien looked down at the couch, the bed he used instead of his own, and he remembered everything.

“Ladybug was here,” he said through slurred unsteadiness. His jaw clicked as he yawned, and he groaned when he stretched away the stiffness of his muscles. Last night felt so long ago, a dream in which he remembers to the last detail. As he slumped back into the couch and slid his hand down his face, wiping away the sleep and breaking the grogginess.

Adrien looked up to the ceiling and sighed. School was around the corner; both literally and time-wise. Plagg softly glided himself down over the boy's forehead, flying inverted to Adrien’s eyes.

“How are you, my indolent adolescent master?” Plagg enquired from hanging upside down above Adrien’s face. 

“Tired Plagg. But peaceful all the same.”

Adrien’s phone screen lit up in a silent cry for attention. The Ladyblog’s notification tile pushed its way to the top of the notification list and sat waiting patiently for Adrien to pick it up and read it. Alya must have found something interesting if she is up this early in the morning.  
Adrien set down the remote next to the phone and flicked open the Black and Red Ladyblog tile.

“Ladybug is back in action,” Adrien read aloud from the latest article. ' _That's right,_ ' Adrien thought to himself, ' _I would have been the only one who would have known that without researching the matter._ '

He continued reading, “taking the opportunity to patrol around Paris for the entire afternoon yesterday evening. After her “holiday” we can all expect for our hero to be bright eyed and bushy tailed for the inauguration of the new garden outside the most prestigious school of Paris. More details later.”

School again. Why did this mundane experience have to rob Adrien of his recollection of the fond encounter with Ladybug? He did wish he could take more time to remember everything of last night but for now, his hygiene must be taken care of.

Shower first, then he can remember everything, then school.


	5. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

Adrien placed his bag down gently on the front row desk and went to sit his worn out body on the bench. 

But he wasn't tired, and unlike most mornings, he woke up from a sleep that was tremendously good; it could even be described as deep and as calm as the bottom of the ocean. However, his sleeping position wasn't the greatest, and he had to deal with a sore neck and a little stiffness. His spine felt like a pretzel. He had kind of zoned out for a good thirty seconds before hearing Alya ranting on about the Ladyblog and its latest post. Marinette was mumbling about it and he couldn't really turn his neck to hear better, but none the less he wanted to be part of this interesting conversation. Even Nino had turned around to talk about.

Although he couldn't turn around to talk to his friends, he couldn't help but place his input on the table.

"You know... she came over to my place yesterday," he said with body facing straightforward.

Now that he had their attention, the conversation instantaneously switched from her return to Adrien's interaction with the Parisian Hero. Nino seemed to be the keenest to hear about the news, but Adrien felt that Marinette was giving the most regard to what he was saying. Alya had immediately dismissed the idea of taking notes; no use in making a story of something private, but she paid attention nonetheless.

"Tell me everything, bro," he said leaning forward and resting on one elbow. He played a devious smile and adjusted his glasses ever so slightly, "You know her Identity?"

This sparked a gasp from both the girls behind him. But he quickly made haste to dismiss the accusation, "The day I get the privilege of knowing her name is the day you actually ask out Alya on a date."

"Alright, alright. I get your point," he said raising his hand in defence. "So what do you have? What did you guys do?"

He thought to himself for a second. He could do in full detail about everything they did; the dancing competition on the DDR, the making of photoshopped Hawkmoth photos, the fierce battle in an old arcade game...

"We hung out," he said after a little deliberation and a shoulder shrug.

"You hung out..." Nino pulled the sentence out like it was unbelievable. "You did nothing but hang out, like the best buds that you too are?"

"Yep!"

Nino smacked his palm on his forehead and then released a long exasperated sigh. "Please tell me you didn't just waste the entire evening with her..."

"Well, in the sense of hanging out. Yes. We did nothing but hang out."

"So let me get this straight." He placed his hands together and breathed in and out, "You hung out with THE Ladybug..."

"Yeah! I'm telling you, Nino, it was the best night of my life!" He couldn't exactly jump on the table and profess this love confession, but Nino knew he wanted to. He patted his friend's shoulder and calmed him down a little.

"Okay, Okay, I believe you."

"We played games," Adrien continued, now looking away and re-reminiscing everything about last night with a sad smile, "and we talked...and..."

Nino tilted his head forward waiting for the answer to come out of Adrien's mouth, "And what, man?"

He lifted his head and leant back, staring at a mental image of Ladybug's face in the air. He could never describe that face, even with all the words in his vocabulary at his disposal; it was too perfect for it to ever be expressed with anything but emotion. The subtleness of her lips, the reflective crystal clear water wells he knew as her eyes, all things he knew were absolute. Little did he know, the girl he loved so dearly with his whole being, was sitting right behind him and heard every word he was going to say next...

"She was so beautiful..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus for this piece.  
> I could never really get around to working on this one.  
> I've been beating myself up because I haven't touched it in so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to Miraculous-Content on Tumblr for the idea of this fic  
> HAHAHA THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINING  
> OF A - LIKE - ~~THREE CHAPTER~~ STORY  
>  BUT IT'LL BE EPIC, I ASSURE YOU  
>  ~~(Edit: Four chapter story)~~  
>  (Edit: _Five_ chapter story)
> 
> and thanks for allowing me to write dis


End file.
